the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie
"The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie" Is a American Animated, Graphic, Adventure, Comedy Sitcom Slapstick Comic Series, Created and Directed By "James. Edward B" and Produced by "A BOSS GORILLA PRO", It Is the Third Installment Series and Marking as A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Highest Rated View Series along With James B's Famous "Sunky" Franchise, And was Fully Released In The U.S On June 29, 2019. Originally, During Production on The Prequel was Completed, The Series was supposed to come Out a Short Time on June 27, 2019, However, Due to A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Failing Schedule Weekends (Like Saving dates for Super Mario Maker 2) The Series was Pushed back to its Original Release Date. Description The Series Follows The Adventues of Two Anthropomorphic Best Mouse Friends "Brandy" The Leader, Heartwarming and a Kindful Mouse in The Gang, "Eddie" A Twin version of Brandy Who is the Station Runner and Coach and Adds Brandy sometimes as Close-Friends, Deep Down, The Two Add as a Team and Best Friends, Setting The Town of 9 Rimonds RD, Portsmouth NH, A Group Team of Rats known as The HIDEOUT Group Family, Are Surrounded by the Basement floor Near a Voracious Teenage Cat John A Tall, Abyssinian, Selfish, Ruler, And Possible King Cat of The House who Plans on Having The HIDEOUT Rats for Severe Dinner and They must Go Through Other Plans to Beware of John. Production On June 19, 2019. It Was Announced The "BOSS GORILLA PRO" Company blog Had Plans for A Third Prequel In Works With Their Careers With Creator "James B" and Due To the Amount from Reviews from the Upcoming Prequel, The Company responded to Director "James B" Quote: A BOSS GORILLA PRO. "Before Several Months Working on Comics, Art, and Production Works with FAMOUS Director "James. Edward, T Barron" We Are Helding More Prequels And More Cartoony Wacky moments In our Series, Over the Hedge by November 2018, Edward Created a Beloved most Iconic Comic he Did over 2018 "Sunky" A Well Known serving Squirrel Mascot of our Series!, We were intentionally Founded by The Creator as of March 2018, Founded the Gorilla Drawing "Bossy" and What eventually turned out to Be Us as serving the Distributed Company to His Created series, We Are so Glad to see his Inspired characters coming to Live and has really Changed his Life as a Director and Storyboarder, In Honor of his Recent Comics, It's time to Spice Things up for our Series, We are currently in Works for a Upcoming Prequel series that will sometime Release in June 2019! STAY COOL AND BE SURE TO COME BACK TOMORROW FOR THE WINNER'S ANNOUNCED PREQUEL! " As of Today, THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Company Has Revealed 4 Prequels For The It's Annie Award Winning Prequel, These Prequel's later Turned out to be The Results "The Advetures of Brandy and Eddie" "Sailor Bros!" "Mystery's VS Spy's" and "The SEWER. BROS" Both of which were Revealed and Saved til June 20th, "James. Edward B" Later Discuss a Youtube Blog video about the Information's and Also Revealed that the Prequel's would be Released in Late June 2019, According to the Blog Company, The Winner's announcing will be Chose Til the Evening. On June 20, 2019. It was Confirmed that the Prequel's Winning was Officially "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie" By "James Edward B" As of The BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Tumblr Page, The Reviews and Many Critics Announced that this Was given a 98% Chance: Average 40/20% HIGH to Middle, Reviews give this Prequel a 4/5 Star Review "Marking as the First Prequel To be announced and Making it sound Fabulous Fit to the Concept" According to the BOSS GORILLA PRO Team, Critics Also Adore as many Rotten Tomatoes Approval Ratings, a Total of 40.7/5 Rating gives Viewers discussing it as a "Musical, Adventure, Comedy And Slapstick Humors Due to Reporters, The BOSS GORILLA PRO Team Also Quoted the Final Concept, On Tumblr. "James B, A Screenwriter, Producer and Director Suggested the First Concept of This Upcoming Prequel and Thought We might of kept Him a Secret To Guest a Prequel but Suggest a Commentary Video Probably suggesting the name we liked and loved for Him." As of June 20, 2019. Production on the Prequel Has Began. On June 24th, 2019, During Production the Prequel and Concept Designs, Blogger Director "James. Edward B" Announced that the Prequel is now Going through The Plot reveal and New Character Designs According to "A BOSS GORILLA PRO" On Tumblr, Later Through Production, Barron later Posted A Production Art poster on Blogger To Ship it To The Company. As of June 25th, 2019, Production on the Prequel was Finished and Director "James. Edward B" Later Shared Character Designs of "Brandy" and "Eddie" The Characters were Later Turned out to be "Rats" Cause According to the "BOSS GORILLA PRO" Tumblr page, The Plot stated The Characters would Revolve Around "Brandy" and "Eddie" as "Mouses", However, Barron thought During Character concepts He would Of Thought This might be a Rip-off To Other Iconic Characters like Disney's "Mickey Mouse" So, Barron later Turned it around To Add them as Rats to The Concept and Was Confirmed that the Characters will Revolve "Musical" "Adventure" "Sitcom" "Comedy and Slapstick" Visuals. Release Date The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie was Originally Scheduled for theatrical Release on June 27, 2019. However, It Was Later Reported on THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Tumblr Page that Due to Their Failing Schedule Weeks for Time, For Instance, Saving Dates for Super Mario Maker 2, The Series Was Pushed Up to The Following Release on June 29, 2019. Episodes & Arts Main article: List of The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie Episodes Main article: List of The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie Arts